


Hunted

by Neroli66



Series: Tilt [4]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-20
Updated: 2006-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroli66/pseuds/Neroli66
Summary: Jayne on the run





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my draft journal, kinda forgot I had another piece of this verse mostly finished.
> 
> Unbeta'd, not even sure it is 'finished' but since I can't think of anything I might have wanted to add to it well call it done.

Jayne Cobb huddled in the corner of the cargo bay of the ship he’d stowed away on. The shaking of the ship would have scared him half to death if he hadn’t already been so far past that point.

He eased slightly to the right, partially to get a better look in case someone came down near his hiding place, partially to get a bit of distance from the retch from earlier.

Lord, he missed his Ma something fierce already.

Never thought he’d be off-world, certainly not like this. But then, nothing had gone as he’d thought today. He still wasn’t sure why the young Master Theodore’s demand that he kiss his boots had set him off.

Not like he’d never done it before, it was one of the young Master’s favorite pastimes after all.

At least once a day he would randomly select a slave to grovel in front of him. Never mind that Jayne had increasingly been his favorite target.

But for some fool reason he, Jayne Cobb, had defied his owners son and then dared not to stick around for his whipping. Which weren’t even the worst of it, with an angry shake of his head he forced that thought to the back of his mind for now.

He needed a plan, cuz he was dead if they ever caught up with him. Of course, might be he deserved to die.

He’d disobeyed his Master, run like a coward from his punishment, killed a man and left his family, his blood, behind to bear the cross of his sins.

Plus he was cold and hungry and had blood on his hands, none of which meant anything special except the blood came from tearing the slave collar off his own neck instead of the hard labor or whippings it usually came from.

And maybe a bit of it was from the man he’d killed.

He wished Micky hadn’t tried to stop him, but neither one of them had thought Jayne would win that fight. He’d always been strong, but he wasn’t trained to keep the other slaves in line like Micky was.

He forced his thoughts away from Micky’s slack face and the sickening crunch of bones between his fingers once more.

The sound of boot steps echoed in the small space, sending Jayne scurrying back into his corner. He didn’t know if he could hide away down here for the whole trip, hell, he didn’t even know how long the trip would be or where he was going.

What he did know is the boat he’d climbed onto was full of mercenaries. He’d heard Patty and the boys talking about them when the ship had landed. Which meant if he did get found he had to make sure none of them suspected they had a slave on board or he’d be heading straight back.

And he weren’t all that sure if there was anything left behind him but death anymore.

He prayed to God to help him and protect his family from the Masters wrath, but the Lord didn’t look out for sinners.


End file.
